XPlanations
by TeslaJo
Summary: Scully & Mulder of Xfiles start digging into Sam's life a year after the movie, while everyone tries to keep Mulder from finding out that aliens DO exist. Warnings SamMikaela BeeSam
1. Chapter 1

Title: X-planations

Author: TeslaJo

Rating T

1/?

Pairings: Sam/Mikaela Bee/Sam

Disclaimer: Transformers are the intellectual property of Michael Bay and Hasbro and co. X-Files is the intellectual property of Chris Carter and Fox. I am simply amusing myself and possibly others with no other gain in mind.

Author's Note: I was never a diligent watcher of x-files, so I'm kind of screwing around with timeline I guess and superimposing it into a different (decade? cuz it ran during 90s) time. Just try and go with it and I think the characters used here would fall into an earlier season category on a guess.

On a farm near a major highway in the western side of the US, the man who owned said farm was busy on his telephone. He had been catching some late night television and was glancing out the window and happened to catch the end of a falling star's descent…right into his field. Trying to get a hold of his insurance to find out how this unusual piece of weather that his field had been subjected to would be considered. It should be covered, right? Like hail damage…sort of.

A car pulled up to the farmhouse. A young man got out of it to talk to our harried farmer. He introduced himself quickly and asked to take a look at the field. He was waved through with little thought as the farmer had just got through to a human and not another automated menu system put in simply to annoy people. As the man ran into his house to find a bill with his account number on it, he was reassured that at least one of the vehicles following the first was flashing emergency lights of an official capacity.

After making a lengthy report over the phone, he was assured that someone would be out tomorrow to look at the damages. He walked out of the house on his way to take his own look just in time to see a string of vehicles leaving his property. The young man who had talked to him earlier was in the last car. He hollered out his open window that they had put out the few small fires they had found and his thanks. The farmer waved his goodbye and thought to himself that it was nice to find Good Samaritans in this day and age, especially at nearly 3 am.

"Alright Mulder, what's going on? I know you don't like this town a whole lot, but with how fast we wrapped up this case I figured you would want to take a little more time doing the paperwork. After all our plane isn't for another day, so what gives? You've been acting like a kid the night before Christmas after that phone call this morning." Scully asked her partner as they walked out of the local police station of the little town in the middle of nowhere as far as both of them were concerned.

"Oh I was just thinking how nice this unexpected time off is and that we should take advantage of it with some sight-seeing." He replied with a grin that she had come to recognize as his "getting into trouble" look.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm pretty sure we caught all the highlights of this town at least to my satisfaction. I was thinking myself of spending some nice quiet time in my hotel room. If there is more of this town you are interested in visiting, you are on your own."

"As it so happens I wasn't talking specifically this town but in this area I heard from a reliable source their might be something interesting to see. Come on Scully, I'm sure even you would love to see an astronomical event."

"I'm pretty sure I didn't see anything like an eclipse scheduled."

"Oh it's much better than an eclipse, how about meteors?"

"Shooting stars? My, how romantic of you Mulder, you really shouldn't have." She said in her driest tone because that grin was increasing in wattage.

"So sorry to disappoint you, but it happened last night, or earlier this morning to be technical."

With an arched eyebrow, "Let me guess you want to go and see the site and see if you can collect the meteorite fragments to prove that aliens are throwing them at the earth? Or is it to see if it's the crash site for some hapless alien visitor?"

"Closer to the second actually, but who knows and maybe that one guy's theory of us getting 'foul balls' is correct and we can finally prove him right. Luckily for us it's only a few hours drive from here. I'm also sure we can find a nicer hotel to than the one here." Trying to appeal to Scully's disdain with the service they had been treated to such far at their current establishment.

"Before I agree to anything beyond changing hotels, when did you become so interested in meteors?" Scully asked feeling a possible headache forming.

"Well the "_Guys" _have been watching for them for awhile now. There have been several unusual meteors in the last year or so. Unusual for the size, and the fact that they weren't projected to hit earth before you ask. One such happened last night."

Scully thought it over and decided why not? Two days with Mulder in a hotel while he was itching to investigate another crazy idea was not something she wanted to deal with. Besides it was a _meteor, _how much trouble could he really get them into anyway?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: X-planations

Author: TeslaJo

Rating T

2/?

Pairings: Sam/Mikaela Bee/Sam

Disclaimer: Transformers are the intellectual property of Michael Bay and Hasbro and co. X-Files is the intellectual property of Chris Carter and Fox. I am simply amusing myself and possibly others with no other gain in mind.

Author's Note: I was never a diligent watcher of x-files, so I'm kind of screwing around with timeline I guess and superimposing it into a different (decade? cuz it ran during 90s) time. Just try and go with it and I think the characters used here would fall into an earlier season category on a guess.

Mulder and Scully arrived at the farm of one Leonard T. Reddington at 12:47 according to the clock in the rented car. They could have arrived earlier but Scully had put her foot down about getting some lunch before indulging Mulder's current wild goose chase. They were greeted by a barking dog before a man rather covered in grease came out from one of the farm's outbuildings.

Wiping his hands on a rag, the presumed Leonard T. Reddington refused a handshake with a glance towards his still dirty hands. "I'm sorry about my state but, I expected you folks earlier in the day and when you didn't show up right away I decided to work on one of the tractors so I didn't miss you being out in one of the fields."

Figuring there was some misunderstanding since this was definitely an unplanned trip, the two agents introduced themselves. The farmer was more annoyed that they weren't the insurance agents than to wonder as to why a couple of FBI agents wanted to look at the meteor crash site. Figuring it was time for a break anyway and having a want to show off the spot, he took them happily to the location in question.

"I'm afraid it's not much to look at, but it sure tore up a chunk of land." Leonard told them as they examined it.

"How come you filled it in already?" Mulder asked Leonard as he poked at the dirt.

"Oh I didn't, those fellows must have done it last night. I kinda wished they hadn't so the insurance folks could have seen it as it was, but it saves me the trouble later I guess. You can see how much of the field was disturbed by it even if the hole has been filled back in. Did a good job of it too, what with how well they packed it." Leonard said as he kicked at the dirt.

Mulder had perked up with what Scully knew to be conspiracy theory enthusiasm. "Some men came out here? Did you find out who they were and what they wanted?"

"Oh the one guy said they had saw the fall from the highway and just wanted to take a look, nice enough folks. They put out all these little brush fires you can see had started. Reckon if there was any rock leftover they took it home or just covered it over. Bet you they got the shovels off the Emergency vehicle that stopped too."

Wheels already turning in Mulder's head, "The guy was he an older fellow that maybe smoked?"

"Nope. Young guy. Must have been returning from a late night out, but I didn't smell any beer on his breath when he talked to me, so must have been the other type of late night." He said with an elbow to Mulder in a guy-to-guy type way. "Didn't actually meet any of the other folks. I was too busy trying to get a hold of the insurance people at the time and by the time I finished up everyone was taking off."

"Krycek maybe?" in an aside to Scully. He proceeded to describe Alex Krycek to Leonard but was getting a shaking head in response.

"Nope this was a young fellow, didn't even look old enough to drink legally, but what with the type of parents he must have I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem getting some. Course when I was that age I didn't have too much of problem with it and I certainly didn't come from money like this kid did."

"What makes you say he comes from a lot of money?" Scully asked finally deciding to take part in the questioning.

"Well that brand-spanking new shiny yellow Camaro he was driving pretty much tipped me off and the fact he was out that late on a Thursday night. He must not have to worry about getting up for a job or school much, course at that age its a lot easier than it is on us." Once again giving Mulder an elbow to the side to share his humor.

"Did you get his name?"

"Course I did, well sorta…" he trailed off.

After an encouraging look from both agents, "It was something not common and he even corrected me the first time, Sam Williky or Wickety or was it Wipwicky? Leonard muttered variations to himself until he seemed to think really hard or had constipation as Mulder later told Scully he had suspected was the case when he came to himself and burst forth with, "Witwicky. Sam Witwicky, I'm sure that was it." Quite proud of himself and not knowing he had just doomed the "nice young man" to a very trying time with a couple of FBI agents.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: X-planations

Author: TeslaJo

Rating T

3/?

Pairings: Sam/Mikaela Bee/Sam

Disclaimer: Transformers are the intellectual property of Michael Bay and Hasbro and co. X-Files is the intellectual property of Chris Carter and Fox. I am simply amusing myself and possibly others with no other gain in mind.

Author's Note: I was never a diligent watcher of x-files, so I'm kind of screwing around with timeline I guess and superimposing it into a different (decade? cuz it ran during 90s) time. Just try and go with it and I think the characters used here would fall into an earlier season category on a guess.

Sam was waging a war with himself. On one side he could hurry through his homework and get to spend the rest of the day and weekend with the Autobots and better meet the new one Bee had told him was named Trailblazer. Another side was telling him to ditch homework until Sunday night and then pull an all-nighter to get it done. Since this was a 3-way battlefront, the third front happened to be his bed. He had felt like a zombie through most of the day and was thankful for the number of times Mikaela woke him up before getting caught by the teachers.

Being part of the welcoming committee meant that he had crawled into bed around 5am only to get up with way less sleep than a non-morning person such as Sam needed to attend school. Mikaela had said he had developed a bad case of senioritis since his 18th birthday, but who wanted to go to high school when he could hang out with the coolest people on the planet that weren't even originally from the planet in the first place. The Autobot contingent had very slowly grown in the past year and Sam had made it to every one of the welcoming parties. However as today had dragged on he was seriously considering retiring. At least until he graduated or they started scheduling them for the weekends.

Walking out to the parking lot, with the feeling that the war had reached a turning point and that bed was currently sweeping the field, his cell received a text message from Bumblebee. It warned him that government looking "guests" were waiting for him. He must have sent her a message as well because Mikaela was running to meet him and ditching some friends of hers that she had told him earlier she was planning on hanging out with after school. With some trepidation he walked towards his camaro where a couple of official looking people waited for him.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky? Great-grandson of Archibald Witwicky?" the man asked him.

Under his breath to Mikaela standing beside him, "Why does everyone ask me that, like that?"

"Um yeah" was his distinctly intelligent response to the man's question.

"FBI agent Mulder, and this is my partner Dana Scully." While flashing his badge.

The nervous, slightly guilty, but confused aura that Sam was projecting wasn't unfamiliar to either agents and to most people in law enforcement. However the fact that Sam had been projecting it since he had gotten close to the car was interesting to Mulder. This probably meant the boy had tagged them before the introductions, but it wasn't too much of a stretch considering the clothes and ages he and Scully sported in a high school parking lot.

Unwilling to accidentally confess to anything Sam just waited for them to speak. Mentally he was going over everything he or the Autobots might have done to bring the wrath of the government down on their heads. It was unsettling that if this was an official visit that it wasn't anyone he was familiar with.

Meanwhile Scully was thinking back to what Mulder had told her about the young man on the drive to Tranquility.

"Hmm the great-grandson of Archibald Witwicky," Mulder mused to himself while Scully tried to amuse herself with finding something interesting of the landscape of the drive. She had yet to succeed, so she turned her attention to Mulder and the information he had the Lone Gunmen dig up on the subject. She had asked why not run an official inquiry but Mulder had shot that done since they were as yet not working in an official capacity, that and the Gunmen would have better information on Witwicky because of a long dead relative.

"Is that a name I should recognize? You certainly did." Scully stated to draw Mulder's attention back to the fact that he wasn't alone in the rental car.

"Archibald was an explorer of the Arctic Circle, but he really gets his fame for his claim of discovering some sort of giant iceman after falling through some ice. He was subsequently put in an insane asylum where he drew some very interesting symbols that no one has been able to identify and completed his journey into blindness before his death." Falling into lecture mode. "There have been theories that whatever he did discover was of course hidden by a secret group of the government that came into being shortly after the discovery."

"Now the Gunmen weren't able to dig up a lot about his great-grandson himself. Firstly because initially there wasn't a lot to dig up. That appears to have changed little less than a year ago. They said there was a lot of red tape paper all held together by a classified bow, but what they were able to find out was that somehow Sam managed to get mixed up in that Mission City terrorism mess. They couldn't find out how exactly but it must have been more than the rest of the bystanders and victims because none of them had the level of cover-up that was done for him."

"Oh and he was initially arrested at about the same time, but the competence of the officer in charge has led the guys to discount it as well as the fact that charges were never formally brought against him. That's it and that there was some initial paperwork disagreement about the model of his camaro. Turns out he started out with a '77 and ended up with a brand new model."

"That's it? And what are you hoping to find out?" Scully questioned his logic on following this particular lead. "I understand that the 'classified' bit probably has your mind working overtime but realistically he may have been a witness that was able to identify the terrorists and that's why all the hush-hush. That he has something to do with the meteors that _you _don't even know if have any relevance whatsoever beyond being meteors is a far stretch."

"Well, we do know this, he seems a magnet for trouble whether he goes looking for it or not so if he touched it, it's probably worth following up on." Mulder countered with pure Mulder-logic.

Looking at the boy standing there in front of them with the gorgeous girl at his side and the car he had walked close enough to lean on, Scully hated to admit when parts of Mulder's hunches ran true within herself. Yes, she admitted to herself. He certainly did seem to be a magnet of some sort was her concession.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: X-planations

Author: TeslaJo

Rating T

4/?

Pairings: Sam/Mikaela Bee/Sam

Disclaimer: Transformers are the intellectual property of Michael Bay and Hasbro and co. X-Files is the intellectual property of Chris Carter and Fox. I am simply amusing myself and possibly others with no other gain in mind.

Author's Note: I was never a diligent watcher of x-files, so I'm kind of screwing around with timeline I guess and superimposing it into a different (decade? cuz it ran during 90s) time. Just try and go with it and I think the characters used here would fall into an earlier season category on a guess.

"We came here straight from visiting a man who said you stopped in his field to investigate. We would like to ask you a few questions." Mulder started with since the boy wasn't going to initially volunteer anything. "What were you doing there? That's a long drive from Tranquility."

"Uh, out driving." Sam keeping his answers short while his brain churned with the fact that these two obviously had no idea about the Autobots. He distinctly remember being told that Prime was going to file some sort of report that said another bot had joined their happy little family.

"Driving." And Mulder gave him a look that was questioning even if his tone said over-wise.

"Yeah driving. Fantastic car, full tank of gas, and an open road, it's happened before. You know losing track of time and place and just enjoying the ride." He said with a bit of embarrassment because he had gotten into more trouble with his parents lately because of it and Bee had been less helpful than he had previously of roping Sam in to avoid curfew. That was an issue however that needed to be shelved in the current face of things.

"So you were out driving and saw the meteor decided to stop and take a look I'm guessing." Scully filled in to help get the story out.

"Yep" Sam nodded in complete agreement to her with a look of thanks and that he had suddenly warmed up to her.

Mulder found it entertaining that he got to be bad cop and jumped right back in with his questioning. "You have a large interest in astronomy? This can't be the first time you've seen one of these after the strikes that happened here a year ago."

"Yeah those were pretty spectacular and so I do watch for shooting stars more often than I did before, but I wouldn't really even call it a hobby though." Trying to disavow the man of his interest and his innocence in whatever the man was trying to prove.

"Well I would call it a hobby to actually investigate the site instead of just watching. How many of them have you followed to their impact site? Where's your collection of meteor rocks to show off? You must have gotten one from the site last night. With the size of that crater there must have been a few rocks lying around. Show us the one you got last night."

Sam almost flippantly wanted to laugh in the man's face and pat the camaro's hood that he had moved from just leaning against to now sitting on. He had never thought about having a collection of "meteorites" that called themselves autobots before and tried to make a mental note to tell the others about it later. Instead his brain gave him a half-truth to answer with; "Oh the Semi-guy took it with him."

"Did you get his name in all the excitement?" Scully once again was helping Sam.

"Nope, nor any of the others. Didn't even think to ask." With a smile once again given towards Scully.

Ok good cop bad cop was one thing but feeding the boy answers was starting to irritate Mulder with Scully and had given her a glare. A raised eyebrow was the only answer he got. She obviously felt he was barking up the wrong tree and was leaving him here on his own. Fine then. Let's really go troll fishing and see what he could shake loose.

"So your interest in meteors and such have nothing to do with the speculations some people made it wasn't really terrorists that attacked Mission City but an alien attack?"

Scully was already rolling her eyes at this last question, but Sam's reaction was not what she expected. Mulder had obviously touched off something with his crazy inquiry. Sam had taken a sharp breath and had gone very still and pale for a beat before valiantly recovering and trying to laugh off the question

"Aliens? Yeah right like little green men from Mars. Those people are totally insane. Right Mikaela? Have you heard of anything so preposterous?"

"Oh yeah that's so completely ridiculous. You'd have to be a moron to believe something like that." She stated with much more believability in her dismissal of the accusation. Internally she was thinking about the same lines as Sam. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit who are these people? maybe old section7? oh shit oh shit oh shit._

Even Bee's thoughts were falling into the _oh shit oh shit oh shit _category. Aware that the situation was probably about to blow wide open since Mulder obviously smelt blood, he tried to defuse the situation with a distraction.

"Hey Sam! Sorry about being late but let's get going." A voice called out from behind where the two agents were standing. They turned around to see a blonde haired, blue eyed boy that looked as though he came directly from the brochures showing off the beaches and surfers of California.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: X-planations

Author: TeslaJo

Rating T

5/?

Pairings: Sam/Mikaela Bee/Sam

Disclaimer: Transformers are the intellectual property of Michael Bay and Hasbro and co. X-Files is the intellectual property of Chris Carter and Fox. I am simply amusing myself and possibly others with no other gain in mind.

Author's Note: I was never a diligent watcher of x-files, so I'm kind of screwing around with timeline I guess and superimposing it into a different (decade? cuz it ran during 90s) time. Just try and go with it and I think the characters used here would fall into an earlier season category on a guess.

The first time Sam had seen Bee's holoform it had been a shock. It was about a week after Sam and Mikaela had broken up earlier this school year. Things had been getting strained between the couple for awhile and trying to shore it up physically had just made things even more uncomfortable. Finally Mikaela had sat Sam down and they had a long talk. Both agreed that non-romantic friends just worked better for the two of them. This however had not stopped Sam from moping.

Parked at the lookout spot with his arms resting on the steering wheel and his head on top of them in the middle of a mope session, he was surprised to feel himself enveloped into a hug. Looking into the unfamiliar face of his benefactor, Sam tried to puzzle out who could have gotten into the Camaro without his knowledge. Staring into the blue eyes that locked onto his own, a spark of familiarity struck him.

"Bee?"

"Yes Sam it's me." Cutting off the start of stuttered questions, "Its my holoform or at least that's as close to a translation as I can make without trying to make technical explanations that would probably confuse you more."

It had taken some getting used to seeing it, especially since Bee didn't choose to use it often. Mikaela had taken to it initially much better than Sam, though that had lasted up until last month.

Sam had had his suspicions before then, but Mikaela's confirmation had sealed the deal. Bee was hitting on him and not in the joking way he had before. He did so in an equal opportunity way in any of his forms, it just tended to be much more up front with it when in his holoform. Friendly, affectionate rub of a large finger down his back just took on a whole different meaning when it was male human hands rubbing his back

This had set Mikaela's protective streak off and had been a matter of contention between the three friends. She had complained to the other autobots about it, but they were content to let "the two of them work it out" and had advised her to stay out of it.

So what had resulted was Bee usually kept his flirtations down to a minimum when it wasn't just him and Sam. Sam kept his mouth shut to Mikaela about Bee's continued courting. And Mikaela chose to believe she had finally talked sense into the alien robot. This delicately balanced apple cart had been maintained by all three but anyone who has ever tried to deal with one themselves knows and would have told the three is how easily and spectacular the spill is.

Mulder and Scully watched as this Adonis that had sneaked up on them strolled up to the group with barely a glance towards themselves and a "Hey Mikaela" in her direction before taking a spot on the hood next to Sam. A careful examination of the brunette's face by the blonde before he wrapped his arm around the others waist and leaned into his side before rendering his verdict.

"You look exhausted. Lets get you home."

Mikaela instead of playing along with his plans, was instead focusing on his actions that proved her worries over a situation she had hoped was over were incorrect. It was probably due to the fact that a moment ago she had been feeling rather cornered by the FBI agents that she lashed out at this time instead of later in private.

"I thought I had told you and you had listened to me about knocking that off." The venom in her voice was readily apparent to all in the vicinity.

"What? I am not doing anything but looking out for Sam's wellbeing like you should be. It's obvious that he should be home in bed." Ignoring her for the moment he pulled the tense Sam up from his perch off the hood using the hand snaked around his waist. "Come on."

Sam stumbled for a moment and ended up face to face with the holoform. He initially had a deer-in-headlights look until a soft smile warmed the blonde's face and he lost the tenseness and was starting to return his own tentative one while putting some space between them when "Get your hands off him" was growled out by a pissed looking Mikaela.

"No." This was a fight that as far as the autobot was concerned had been brewing for sometime and apparently it was time to have it. Sam had been turning intent on walking to Mikaela and calming her down when he was pulled backwards into the arms of the holoform who proceeded to nuzzle his neck. This made Sam do his impression of a board of wood.

"I think you're just jealous. You realize now how good of a thing Sam was now that you don't have him. I think you want him back for yourself and are just upset that I figured it out before you did. You do realize that I had made the discovery long before you started dating him. I tried to help out since he was so happy to be with you, but now that you're out of the picture, it's my turn."

"God! Don't you get it! This is not going to work and he's just too nice to tell you to shove off. I mean take a long look at Sam and then yourself. You do the math and tell me that you aren't just going to hurt him with your continued attentions this way."

Who knows what else might have been said if the fight was left to run, but no one will know because at that moment Sam, who had suffered the whole day on a lack of sleep, who had been being questioned by government officials, and who was currently being fought over like a favorite toy of 2 siblings had had it. "Enough!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Title: X-planations

Author: TeslaJo

Rating T

6/?

Pairings: Sam/Mikaela Bee/Sam

Disclaimer: Transformers are the intellectual property of Michael Bay and Hasbro and co. X-Files is the intellectual property of Chris Carter and Fox. I am simply amusing myself and possibly others with no other gain in mind.

Author's Note: I was never a diligent watcher of x-files, so I'm kind of screwing around with timeline I guess and superimposing it into a different (decade? cuz it ran during 90s) time. Just try and go with it and I think the characters used here would fall into an earlier season category on a guess.

Scully and Mulder were currently being treated to a rare sight to even their eyes of unusual occurrences: the complete mental breakdown of one Samuel James Witwicky.

"Enough! Enough, enough enough of this!" Sam screamed at the participants of the fight. He had moved away from the two of them to get some distance. He was consequently standing right in the midst of the FBI agents, possibly as protection from his friends that were driving him right over the edge today.

Pointing a shaking finger at the girl, "Mikaela you are not my mother! And even if you were, you still don't get to tell me who I get to see and them whether or not they can see me!"

"And you!" finger moving to point at the holoform and camaro both since they were occupying the same area. "Can't you give me a little bit of space here. I'm still reeling from finding out my best friend thinks of me in terms of more than best friend. Let alone," hands moving to flail above his head, "the other issues with the whole thing."

Sam seemed to run out of steam at this point and was taking a few deep breaths to calm himself when he looked the scene over and came to another realization besides the fact that he should have just stayed in bed this morning. He had noticed that they had an audience and not just of the FBI agents, but everyone who was still in the school parking lot.

His face falling into his palms and the whimpers he was making broke Mikaela and Bee of their stupor and into complete awareness of the situation. Their eyes met and a silent communication between them before the blonde ran to Sam while Mikaela scattered their audience with a few get lost threats that made it likely of bodily damage if not taken seriously before joining the other two. Together Bee and Mikaela had arms around Sam as they tried to comfort him and steer him towards the car.

Another look to each other and Sam was put in the passenger seat with Mikaela cuddling in his lap and Bee's holo in the driver's seat. Scully found out that apparently "nice long drive" and "quiet private spot" were comforting to Sam as he had been told that repeatedly, while being hustled into the car.

She turned to Mulder, "Well I guess that interview is over. Was high school really this full of drama when we attended?"

He shrugged, "I think its changed since we went through. A lot, maybe a whole lots. I know that the geeky but nice guy rarely got a car of that caliber. But to have both the girl _and _the guy, both who could make a living modeling, each trying to get into his pants on top of that…" he trailed off. "Now that is really an unexplainable phenomenon." To which Scully replied with a roll of her eyes as they walked back to their rental car.

Bee and Mikaela finally managed to calm him down and hold civil, intelligent conversations with each other and had seemed to reach a truce. They both had apologized profusely to him about their actions. He forgave them both, understanding that they both cared very deeply for him, so much, that it occasionally led to lapses in judgement.

Wearily he was dropped off at home while and told to go straight to bed. Bee was going to drop Mikaela off before taking up his post in the driveway. On the way into the house he scooped up Mojo. As he entered the side door of the house he cuddled the dog and talked to him, as was his habit.

"You wouldn't believe the day I've had Mojo. First the road trip which was pretty cool but so late. Then school in which I'm pretty sure I don't want to look at the score I got for that pop quiz I had. Finally surviving that I found a couple of government agents waiting for me after school…" he fell silent as he surveyed the scene Mojo and he had just walked into.

His parents were staring him at as he had obviously interrupted them and the guests they were entertaining. Two very familiar guests as he had just seen them less than 2 hours ago. "…And they followed me home." Mojo was dropped from suddenly limp arms and yipped at the treatment before joining everyone else in watching Sam as he walked over to the nearest wall and proceeded to bang his head against it the whole time quietly muttering to God to "Just kill me now."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: X-planations

Author: TeslaJo

Rating T

7/?

Pairings: Sam/Mikaela Bee/Sam

Disclaimer: Transformers are the intellectual property of Michael Bay and Hasbro and co. X-Files is the intellectual property of Chris Carter and Fox. I am simply amusing myself and possibly others with no other gain in mind.

Author's Note: I was never a diligent watcher of x-files, so I'm kind of screwing around with timeline I guess and superimposing it into a different (decade? cuz it ran during 90s) time. Just try and go with it and I think the characters used here would fall into an earlier season category on a guess.

"Sam! What are you doing? Sam?!" His mother asked as her only son continued his self-inflicting damage. He ignored her in favor of the idea of possibly knocking himself unconscious when everything was interrupted.

I'm bringing sexy back /Them other boys don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack/Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast

Sam stopped with his head still on the wall to reach into his pocket and pull out his cell. He answered it with a tired, "Yes" and then proceeded to have the most boring conversation any of the people overhearing it had heard. Luckily the other end of the phone was making up for Sam's monosyllabic responses.

"Yes"

"Sam, I called you to warn you that as Mikaela and I drove past the front of the house we noticed that parked across the street was the empty car of the FB--"

"Yes" interrupting Bee's information.

"I take it that they are already inside?"

"Yes"

"So you are probably going to be detained instead of going to sleep?"

Sigh, "Yes."

"Have they been talking to your parents long?"

Glance over at the coffee mugs without removing his head from the wall. "Yes"

"Damage control likely?"

"Sec."

"Mom what's going on?"

"Oh we were just chatting with these nice FBI agents. They aren't at all like those _other ones_. We were just telling them how it's nice to meet the good sort like the ones that helped fix the garden and got you that nice car."

"Mom you know you aren't suppose to talk about all that."

"But they're from the government too."

"Just let me finish this call."

"Yes" once again into the phone.

"I'm contacting Optimus. I had appraised him of the situation earlier, but I will warn him that a call to Secretary Keller is probably advised at this point. Do you think it possible for you yourself to avoid speaking to them further until arrangements can be made?"

Glance at his parents looking worriedly at him "Yes."

"Alright I'll be home soon, please try and rest. Love you."

"Lo—Hey that wasn't funny and stop changing the ringer on my phone."

Laughter greeted him, "Just get yourself to sleep and the rest will take care of itself." Sam was advised before breaking the connection and looking his most pitying at his parents.

Mulder had to admit to himself that whatever personality quirks Sam had, he came by them honestly after meeting his parents. Judy Witwicky's greeting them at the door a fine example. He had only introduced himself and flashed his badge when she disappeared from the doorway only to reappear with a baseball bat.

"If you are here to kidnap my son, husband, dog or myself or to rip up my gardens, I'm warning you I'm going to beat the crap out of you. Ron! Get over here now!" Looking her most threatening at the agents. This was certainly the first time he had heard that, but luckily for him, Scully recovered quicker.

"No ma'am. We have no interest in your gardens or kidnapping anyone. We had stopped over to see if your son was ok. We had talked to him today, but he left earlier upset about something that had happened at school. We wanted to make sure he made it home alright." Apparently this was just the right thing to say to Mrs. Witwicky as she smiled at them and put the bat away.

They were then cordially invited into the house by both the Witwickys and invited to sit in the living room having coffee and cookies until Sam made his appearance. Ronald had insisted on giving them a tour of the backyard complete with praises of his wife's rose bushes and numerous admonishments about 'staying on the path'. When a comment was made about the family pet's collar accessories; Judy told them it was his 'bling' rather cheerfully. To be honest this was far from an interrogation on his part as the Witwicky's volunteered information with and without his direction.

Scully and he had found out about a 'misunderstanding' chalked up to National Security that had resulted in them being detained. That afterwards reparations had been made to the family in the form of damages being fixed and apparently a new car for Sam after his old one never reappeared. Mulder was never given an exact answer of who detained them, just that Ron had never heard of em before, but Sam had told them that that particular division was disbanded shortly afterwards. The Witwicky's had been mostly appeased except for the fact Mrs. Witwicky had made a comment that her husband hadn't heard about her bat and Simmons if they should ever meet again. The Witwickys very much doted on their son. Obvious when finished with his phone call and said, "Mom…I don't feel good."


	8. Chapter 8

Title: X-planations

Author: TeslaJo

Rating T

8/?

Pairings: Sam/Mikaela Bee/Sam

Disclaimer: Transformers are the intellectual property of Michael Bay and Hasbro and co. X-Files is the intellectual property of Chris Carter and Fox. I am simply amusing myself and possibly others with no other gain in mind.

Author's Note: I was never a diligent watcher of x-files, so I'm kind of screwing around with timeline I guess and superimposing it into a different (decade? cuz it ran during 90s) time. Just try and go with it and I think the characters used here would fall into an earlier season category on a guess.

"Mom…I don't feel so good."

The whirlwind of activity that statement generated left him and Scully to the wayside. Both Mr. & Mrs. Witwicky jumping up and rushing to Sam to assess his state. "Oh Sammy. Look at him Ron. What's wrong baby? Ron get a blanket, he must be freezing." Feeling his head for fever and dragging him to sit down at the same time.

"Mom. I'm fine I think I just need to lay down and sleep it off." He protested trying to get up from the chair. The Sam being sick card was a dangerous one to play. It would work at keeping the agents at bay, however if played wrong could also ruin any plans for his days off. He needed to be sick, just not too sick.

"You looked fine yesterday, what have you been doing Son to get you so run down? Maybe it was a mistake to change his curfews?" the last to his wife.

"You haven't been doing anything dangerous have you? No burns or bruises right?" Judy asked as she grabbed his hands flipping them up to examine his palms and then trying to yank his shirt up to look at his chest."

"Um no burns just tired and stuff. You know school, being a teenager and all, like tests and stuff." Trying to save his story and his shirt from his mother.

"What happened at school anyway? The agents told us something happened to upset you."

A panicked look at Mulder and Scully wondering what exactly had been said to his parents but not seeing an answer in their faces tried to play it off. "Nothing. Nothing at all important."

"A girl called Mikaela had a fight with a guy in the school parking lot" Mulder volunteered to be helpful.

"Oh it wasn't that nasty Trent was it?" His mother wailed. "Is she alright? He didn't hit her or anything right?"

"No it wasn't Trent and no hitting was involved, just some screaming. It's cool now though. They made up and all is forgiven and forgotten."

"Oh…so Mikaela really does have a new boyfriend…such a nice girl." Disappointment evident in his mother's tone.

His father was much more direct in his feelings about the subject, "Son, I think you made a mistake in letting that one go, I mean your mother and I wouldn't have ended up married if I had given up at the first sign of adversity. It's all about compromise, 'No sacrifice no victory." Giving a sweet smile towards his wife whom responding in kind with a giggle.

"Dad I told you that we are still really good friends, but it just wasn't working out, at least not right now."

"That's the spirit son! Keep working on her and you'll win her back in no time." Giving his son a proud pat on the back.

Sam let it go figuring whatever kept his parents happy and out of his hair was fine with him. Unfortunately his enemy known as Mulder used this opportunity to see what else this slightly crazy family would let spill. "Well the new boyfriend is Sam's best friend so maybe he shouldn't right now."

Both of his parents turning to Sam confusion all over their faces to ask in unison, "Miles?!"

"Of course not Miles. And you, stop calling Bee Mikaela's—" he shut up immediately.

A moment of silence encompassed the room before Sam bolted up the stars yelling, "Laying down, going to sleep!"

"Wha—" was his mother's reaction, while his father was asking, "Who's Bee?"

"Um now might be a good time to mention Scully has extensive medical knowledge. She could go ahead and give him a quick examination and tell you whether or not to take him to your doctor." He fixed his partner with a pleading look. She gave her own sour one back. She had been developing a healthy amount of pity for the young man and was starting to resent their further stress-inducing presence in his life.

"Oh would you Ms. Scully? That would be so kind of you." His mother asked her in a pleading tone.

"We worry a lot about Sam and if you could find out if there's nothing wrong with him we would be relieved. See last year, during the _misunderstanding_, Sam was separated from us. When everything settled down we didn't even know he had gotten hurt." Ron's level, serious voice pulled all attention in the room. "He had hid it from us and if not for Mikaela we might have not known it. In fact I'm not sure he had even wanted to let her know either. He had burns on his hands and his chest, so much bruising..."

Then he took a deep breath and made an admittance that must have cost his pride much, "We don't even really know what happened during that time. He said the injuries occurred in Mission City, during the attack, but why was he even there? I know that wasn't where we were taken for questioning so why was he? I know that teenagers need their space, but sometimes I feel so disconnected from his life. I don't even know who this best friend is suppose to be…" he trailed off as his wife and him hugged, she looking on the verge of tears.

"I'd be happy to take a look at him. I'm pretty sure there's nothing seriously wrong with him, but I will find out for sure." Scully told them giving them a reassuring smile before turning to go up the stairs to Sam's room.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: X-planations

Author: TeslaJo

Rating T

9/?

Pairings: Sam/Mikaela Bee/Sam

Disclaimer: Transformers are the intellectual property of Michael Bay and Hasbro and co. X-Files is the intellectual property of Chris Carter and Fox. I am simply amusing myself and possibly others with no other gain in mind.

Author's Note: I was never a diligent watcher of x-files, so I'm kind of screwing around with timeline I guess and superimposing it into a different (decade? cuz it ran during 90s) time. Just try and go with it and I think the characters used here would fall into an earlier season category on a guess.

Scully knocked on the door to the boy's room. Silence followed until she knocked a second time and finally got a sullen "Come in". The room looked like a typical boy's room from what she could tell. Flopped on his bed was her 'patient' that was starting to look panicked that she had followed him up to his hideaway.

"I have medical training so your parents asked me to take a look at you to make sure you were ok," anticipating his question. He however looked like he would relent just to put the Witwickys' minds to rest. "You know your parents care a lot about you? They worry for you."

"They worry too much in my opinion. Did you know that it was only this year I got my curfew lifted to midnight on weekends and 11 on weekdays? Before this it was 11 & 10. I'm eighteen and they act like I'm six."

"Maybe its because you act like your six. Keeping secrets and hiding important things from them isn't the actions of an adult so why should they treat you like one."

"You know nothing about what's going on. You wouldn't understand and neither would they, so why make them worry, besides it's all classified."

"Ok leaving that alone for right now. What about this Bee? I'm pretty sure that's not classified finding out another boy likes you, especially one who has been a close friend to you. I'm making that assumption from the best friend comment even if your parents had no idea who he was."

"He _IS _my best friend. The bestest friend ever. I would do anything for him and he for me. And that's why this is so confusing," Sam admitted to Scully. He had kept this locked up for so long that he needed to talk to someone, but everyone else was too close to the situation he hadn't felt comfortable. It was odd, but this woman from the FBI was somehow a better confidant because she was a stranger and her comments wouldn't be colored from personal feelings of knowing the people all that well.

"I trust him. I really do, but I'm not too sure how to deal with this. I had no idea that he felt like this and well, it's just kinda odd to try and think of him and me that way."

"Well first thing I think you need to ask yourself is this Sam? 'Are you gay, attracted to guys?"

A vehement "No." no hesitation at all.

"That being the case, just tell him that you aren't interested in him that way. Try to be understanding of his feelings, but if you aren't gay, dragging this situation out is just making things uncomfortable for you both and will probably just lead to more hurt feelings."

"That has nothing to do with it on one hand and on the other maybe everything." Sam told her, but truth beknown was closer to talking aloud as he thought. "I mean sometimes I think about it and it doesn't seem like such a stretch even though I can't really imagine how we would make it work. And then seeing him like he was this afternoon, seeing those guy hands on me just weirds me out."

She was having trouble following his thoughts but he seemed to have come to some sort of conclusion, "So are you going to talk to him?"

"Yeah."

"Alright my professional opinion by the way is that you are suffering from fatigue and stress. Get some rest, drink plenty of fluids, and take it easy for the next few days. However before I go tell your parents you aren't on your deathbed, let's see those burns." She said as she took hold of his hands to take a look.

"Where did you get these?"

"They are electrical burns…I was dealing with some dangerous machines that I had no right to and well, I got these as a reminder, but if it makes you feel any better, the machine ended up looking even worse than me." He told her with a smile.

"They have healed completely, but it looks like you will have some very interesting scars for the rest of your life."

"Ah well the Witwicky family motto is 'No sacrifice, no victory.' I'll live and a few scars are better than the alternatives were." The young man stated with no hint of remorse about the incident.

"Can you do me a favor though? Please tell my parents that I'll be fine tomorrow if I get some rest tonight. I'm sure they are already planning on grounding me for the weekend."

"Already planning your partying schedule?"

"Nope. A friend just got a new Escalade yesterday and I haven't really gotten a chance to see it yet and was hoping to tomorrow."

"An Escalade, I hope your friend knows what a gas guzzler those things are."

"Yeah I tried to tell him, but no he found the look 'pleasing' as he put it. I'm sure he'll have noticed it by tomorrow." The easy humor evident in Sam's face as he thought of the told-you-so he would get to tell Trailblazer.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: X-planations

Author: TeslaJo

Rating T

10/?

Pairings: Sam/Mikaela Bee/Sam

Disclaimer: Transformers are the intellectual property of Michael Bay and Hasbro and co. X-Files is the intellectual property of Chris Carter and Fox. I am simply amusing myself and possibly others with no other gain in mind.

Author's Note: I was never a diligent watcher of x-files, so I'm kind of screwing around with timeline I guess and superimposing it into a different (decade? cuz it ran during 90s) time. Just try and go with it and I think the characters used here would fall into an earlier season category on a guess.

Downstairs the Witwickys were pulling themselves together. Judy had realized the time and had hustled off to start dinner. Ron was puttering around the backyard, putting away the tools he had left out from when he had been working before being called to the door to meet the agents. Mulder was trying to stay out of everyone's way and not be too much of an unwanted guest.

He was looking at the family photo display and it was interesting to watch the changes in the family through time. Sam had already had his senior photos taken and there was a small display of them all. Mulder laughed to himself at the obvious. Sam likes his car, a lot. In fact yes there were a couple that even had Mikaela in them, but every one of the photos looked like it was taken with the car. Mulder bet that had probably been a matter of contention with the photographer, but apparently Sam had his since even one of the head-shots looked like it had been taken with Sam leaning against the side of it from the looks of the yellow background.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an engine that meant the yellow car had been dropped off at home. He waited a few beats to find out if Bee or Mikaela were the ones who would drop off the keys, but puzzling enough, no one came to the door. Mulder walked outside to get a look but looking down either side of the street saw no one. Perhaps he just wasn't fast enough or they had cut through some of the neighbors' yards, but shouldn't they have dropped off the keys first?

Walking up to the car, he looked inside. No keys were visible to Mulder either on the seat or dangling from the ignition. He tried to open the door, but couldn't. Walking to the other side he found the door unlocked. Slipping into the leather seat, he took his first real good look at the inside of the car. For a boy that seemed that he would be a messy housekeeper, he found the interior pristine. No garbage anywhere lying around, any dust that he could find, even a lack of dirt on the floor. Opening the glove compartment he found insurance and registration information, but nothing else. He did finally notice however an adhesive plastic piece stuck to the window. Apparently Sam and his car were consistent frequenters of a local car wash, judging by what he guessed how often you would have to go to make the thing worth while, once a week wasn't hard to imagine and could be considered a given with the shape the car was.

Well he had already figured out by the photos alone that the boy loved the car, and what teenage boy with a ride like this wouldn't have the sort of pride in it to take good care of it. He still had a hard time believing that there simply wasn't anything left in any of the cubbies. Maybe he had it all wrong and Sam was a neat freak, or if he was unwilling to believe that, just a neat freak about his car. He'd have to ask Scully about the boy's room when she came back.

Just before he reached for the passenger door, a chill went down his back. He suddenly had the feeling that he wasn't alone, or at least not observed. He glanced around trying to see if there was anyone in any of the parked cars along the street, or a neighbor watching. Seeing nothing he looked towards the house but had no indication that the watcher was from there. Trying to puzzle it out, he noticed that somehow the atmosphere in the car seemed heavier.

It wasn't anything tangible, but closer to what he had felt when investigating a haunted house with Scully once. In the end, the haunting was attributed to a couple of boys trying to keep people out of their meth production facility, though there had been a few instances that were unexplained, including one of the boys mutterings about a ghost upon his capture. That same feeling Mulder had gotten a few times in the house was present in the car. In fact the face of the logo on the wheel almost seemed to be staring at him. Mulder knew better than to let his imagination away from him, but something was telling him he was not welcome in the car.

Maintaining his calm, he pulled the door open and hopped out, but truth beknown he had barely gotten his hand on the handle when the door swung open, however from his quick exit from the car, he was unsure of his own observations. The oppressive atmosphere was gone now that he was outside the car, but the sensation of being watched was still there. He backed slowly away from the car to return to the house. He kept his eyes on the car the whole time until he closed the door and took a deep breath from behind the protection of the wood. It was most likely nothing as he had not noticed it initially and anyone seeing his escape from the house would have thought him ridiculous, but Mulder put stock in his gut feelings, and his gut was whispering something to him about the car.

These whisperings were interrupted by Scully, "Seen a ghost or something Mulder?"

Her innocently asked question, as she should have remembered was anything but innocent when Fox Mulder was concerned only got a puzzled, "Maybe."

"Too late Mulder, we have one case too many considering that this one isn't even officially ours to investigate, so no ghost hunting for us. You'll have to just leave that one alone. I am however going to relay some of my findings to the Witwickys while you just tell that ghost that we can't take him on for a cas—"

She was interrupted by the shrill electronic sound of her cell phone.

"Hello."

Finally whoever was done talking to her gave her a break to put in a "Yes Sir." Before handing the phone over to Mulder with only a really sour look and "Its Skinner." Once she handed him the phone she immediately made her exit.

"Hello Sir, Mulder here."


	11. Chapter 11

Title: X-planations

Author: TeslaJo

Rating T

11/?

Pairings: Sam/Mikaela Bee/Sam

Disclaimer: Transformers are the intellectual property of Michael Bay and Hasbro and co. X-Files is the intellectual property of Chris Carter and Fox. I am simply amusing myself and possibly others with no other gain in mind.

Author's Note: I was never a diligent watcher of x-files, so I'm kind of screwing around with timeline I guess and superimposing it into a different (decade? cuz it ran during 90s) time. Just try and go with it and I think the characters used here would fall into an earlier season category on a guess.

You didn't get to Walter Skinner's position without headaches. In fact your job as an Assistant Director was taking care of headaches whether it was the agents' cases or the agents themselves. If you were AD Walter Skinner, you dealt with _migraines_ that were usually courtesy of one particular agent duo by the name of Scully and Mulder.

Calling Scully's cell phone he gave her a short to the point dressing down ending with, "I'm very disappointed in you right now Agent Scully. Now put your partner on the phone." He was saving the true brunt of his ire for who he was sure had instigated this mess. Oh he was upset that Scully hadn't managed to reign in Mulder. But that Skinner managed to do so himself at times was because there was nothing left for Mulder to do but to resign himself that a case was closed beyond his power to do anything and just watch for chances to change that.

"Hello Sir, Mulder here."

"Mulder…what the hell do you think you are doing?" Skinner was trying to keep his volume down from yelling into the phone but his patience today with Mulder was very low.

"Sir, since we had finished our case we decided to go check out a meteor crash that wasn't that far away. While investigating it, we found we weren't the only ones who had taken an interest and decided to follow the trail back."

"Do you have ANY idea who you are harassing right now?"

"Samuel James Witwicky, the great-grandson of the explorer Archibald Witwicky."

"Beyond that! I am pretty sure I know the answer to this question, but did you even officially request his file?"

"No sir, since this wasn't an official investigation I didn't feel—"

"Mulder this is the one time I really really wish you had just gone through official channels. I went to bat for you today son and do I ever have chewed balls for it, but it was the only damage control I could do beyond now telling you to cease and desist instantly. You need to get yourself out of there and leave him the hell alone."

"But Skinner we—"

"No buts today Mulder. Look since you didn't have an official investigation, I made it official. Now the agency needs to apologize nicely with its tail between its legs and before you ask if I hadn't made it official your head was going to be served on a platter for your actions abusing your position and a host of other charges ending your career here permanently. Now that its official I am _ordering_ you to get the hell off that property, stay the hell away from the Witwicky boy, and to drop whatever it is that you think you found."

Taking a moment to compose himself and try to explain it to Mulder to drop his bone was not easy. It could possibly backfire on him but Mulder wouldn't accept anything without some answers that Skinner simply didn't have enough of himself, but he had to try.

"Mulder, simply put the kid has a get out of jail free card. If you had requested the file you would have seen that. I'm looking at it right now and to be honest it looks like a paper shredder got to it before I did. Most of it is sealed higher than you or I have clearance for. In fact I'm not sure what level you would need to have to look at it in its entirety, but its high, super high. First what I have gleaned from it is that he would be considered a national hero if whatever the sealed part covered was public. Second that he is no longer under our jurisdiction and it is an infringement for you to be there questioning him."

"Whose jurisdiction? NSA, CIA, Homeland Security who is it?"

Speaking slowly as if to a small child, "He is no longer under the jurisdiction of the United States government. From the looks of it he is under the protection and jurisdiction of some foreign agency that I have never heard of, apparently it was part of whatever deal we agreed to with them is all I have been able to find out. You are also not to speak of it to Mr. Witwicky, because he is apparently not in the know about it and it is not our job to inform him so."

"How can we have turned over what is very obviously a US citizen to a foreign agency's power?"

"Alright if you want to argue it, take it up with Secretary of Defense Keller. He personally called to chew my balls earlier today and then afterwards I was chewed down the chain. Look, they are kinda tender now so just leave there. Get on the plane home and when you write your report express very apologetically you found nothing. Got it?"

"Sir—"

"Sir nothing. I will show you the file when you get back, but what I'm trying to impress on you is that someone knows you are there and went to the top of the food chain to make sure we knew you were on someone else's turf. I'll speak to you when you get back, just don't exasperate the situation any further. Is there some sort of problem, Agent Mulder?"

"No sir."


	12. Chapter 12

Title: X-planations

Author: TeslaJo

Rating T

12/12

Pairings: Sam/Mikaela Bee/Sam

Disclaimer: Transformers are the intellectual property of Michael Bay and Hasbro and co. X-Files is the intellectual property of Chris Carter and Fox. I am simply amusing myself and possibly others with no other gain in mind.

Author's Note: I was never a diligent watcher of x-files, so I'm kind of screwing around with timeline I guess and superimposing it into a different (decade? cuz it ran during 90s) time. Just try and go with it and I think the characters used here would fall into an earlier season category on a guess.

Mulder decided to press his luck one last time, but maybe in a way that would pay off. Instead of collecting Scully, he ran up the stairs of the house. Knocking on Sam's door a muffled "come in" proceeded his entrance. Taking a quick look around, he revised his opinion that Sam had "organized chaos" from the state of the room, not a complete mess, but certainly not as tidy as the car.

Seeing Sam removing the pillow he had been covering his head with and sitting up, he decided to just bulldoze ahead.

"Look I know we didn't get off to a good start and I would like to apologize for that."

A slow nod of wary acceptance was given before he continued on.

"IF however you find yourself in some sort of trouble, otherworldly in either the cosmos or spiritual way, or if its something like a government conspiracy cover-up or extradition out of the country. Here's my card. I also included both cell and home numbers on it. If you can't reach me at any of them, call the number on the back. If you say that you have information from your great-grandfather, they should allow you to stay on the line long enough to ask for me. Just remember that you ARE a US citizen don't let anyone tell you different and that our government should be protecting us and not from itself."

Sam was now giving him a look that said he thought Mulder had gone around the bend and came around again a second time, but was taking the card. Whether he thought he was mollifying the crazy FBI agent or not, Mulder sincerely hoped that he would hold onto the card and call if something happened.

With one last admonishment to get some rest to Sam he walked downstairs to collect Scully. She was being entreated to stay for dinner, but was politely declining for the third time. Mulder explaining that they had a plane to catch tomorrow helped her bow out with hurting any feelings, though Judy hugged Scully goodbye like a long lost relative and was yelling, "Have a safe trip Dana" as their car pulled away.

Embarrassingly Scully had explained that their being nothing horribly wrong with their son had put her eternally in the good graces of Ron & Judy Witwicky. Mulder after abit of teasing started to catch her up on what Skinner had told him over the phone. She was equally as disturbed about the lack of jurisdiction the US government had on Sam in apparently any way.

While he let her stew over that on the drive to the hotel, he thought he was being followed. The vehicle was conspicuous to stick out on the drive. It was a large black GMC pickup. What made it especially noticeable were the customizations done to it such as the large smokestacks, off-road tires and black tinted windows. Mulder was unable to see anything about the driver. It followed them all the way to the hotel where it also parked in the parking lot, but no one got out of the vehicle.

The next morning Mulder didn't see a sign of it, but a blue and red flame painted semi followed them from the ramp onto the highway. Initially he gave it little thought, but after realizing the tinted windows he started watching it more carefully. It appeared content to follow him until getting closer to the turn off for the airport and fighting the morning rush hour traffic it passed him and got directly in front of him. He was starting to sweat some when the car that came up on his tail was once again the pickup. However instead of boxing the car in or forcing it off the road he was instead treated to a way being made for him to get through the traffic to make his exit for the airport.

He drove the rest of the way with his escorts all the way to the airport. Once there both vehicles were content to seeming wait for them to get on their plane. Dropping the rental car off he noticed the semi was parked near the gate to monitor all leaving traffic and the pickup was parked close to the airport's doors to watch the comings and goings. Somewhat irritated by the conspicuous surveillance, he (later admitting it was childish) pointedly waved goodbye to the pickup before following Scully through the doors.

Sam never did call him and for all his snooping Mulder never was able to really dig up anything conclusive. He did however occasionally hear about him when investigating meteor landings and more disturbingly a few random terrorist attacks. The story was always the same though when it came to the meteors. Sam and his yellow camaro would show up with a few more vehicles to take a look at the sight and then take off with his road train of assorted vehicles. Mulder even caught up to him on his way from leaving one such spot. Mulder had noticed two of the vehicles were the ones that had followed Scully and him to the airport. Sam had hardened some with the look of a soldier about him was one of the first things Mulder took note of. However that image was almost dispelled by the easy going manner he had shown to others in the past.

"Sorry. Not much to look at but you're welcome to it."

"Filled in the hole and took off with all the goodies again huh?"

"You could say that."

"One of these days I really want to see your collection of meteors"

Sam just lost it for a moment with laughter before raising his head from the steering wheel he had clutched to stay upright through his levity. "My collection of meteors. Oh god that joke just never gets old. Thanks for reminding me of it. Catch you later sometime Agent Mulder and maybe one day I'll show you my _collection."_

**End.**

**Thanks to all you have read and enjoyed this and reviewed. I was quite entertained with the idea, so I had to write it and I hope it amused all of you as much as it amused myself.**

**Teslajo**


	13. Remarks from author

I have heard some rumblings about wanting to find out about Sam's talk with Bee...there is one done. I haven't uploaded it to the site because the content in it was higher than the previous sections and I didn't want to change it. It is a rather weird smutty piece that I had trouble writing originally due to various writer issues.

If however you are curious about it and do want to read it, please send me a personal message through or email me. If you do email me make sure you mark the subject header so I know it isn't spam. I will forward to anyone wanting to read it, just not post.

I myself am also not planning on working on a sequel in the forseeable future. If that changes I will make a note of it on this story to make all of you readers aware of it.

Thanks for the support all of you have shown to this story. It has really made my day so many times to see so many of you enjoy it and to hear from a number of you. Thanks to you all. D


End file.
